criminal disire
by Jungty
Summary: Kau selamanya miliku tapi aku bukan selamanya milikmu. Lee Taeyong and Jung Jaehyun


"bisa kah kau berhenti berbicara tae?"

"tidak bisa jung bodoh! Ya ya kau benar benar bodoh! Kau pikir kau akan bahagia jika seperti ini? Kau bisa masuk penjara"

Dibalas oleh seorang namja cantik yang sedang bergelut dengan dokumen dokumen pasien.

Ya dia adalah Lee Taeyong, seorang dokter muda yang sedang bertengkar dengan kekasih nya Jung Jaehyun. Jaehyun atau yang biasa di panggil jay seorang buronan polisi. Dia telah melakukan banyak tindak kriminal. Namun sampai sekarang ia masih belum tertangkap karna kecerdikan nya menghindari polisi.

"tae ya aku mendapatkan uang nya lalu kubunuh orangnya! Itu mudah. Uangnya kan aku pakai untuk membelikan mu barang barang"

"itu tetap saja kau kriminal Jae! Kenapa kau tak mengerti jika kau itu pembunuh?? "

" taeyongie apa bedanya aku dengan mu? Kau lebih banyak membunuh orang. Setiap hari mungkin"

"apa kau bilang? Itu takdir mereka bukan aku yang membuat mereka meninggal dasar pabbo"

"kalo begitu aku juga bukan pembunuh, itu kan takdir mereka untuk mati"

Begitu lah setiap hari taeyong dan jaehyun selalu bertengkar, namun dalam lubuk hati terdalam nya mereka seling mencintai. Hari demi hari mereka makin mencintai dan mereka tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi di depan nanti.

"Taeyong hyung!" Ucap dokter bernama renjun

"iya ada apa renjun? "

" ada mayat yang harus di otopsi hyung, kata polisi dia korban perampokkan"

Seketika pun taeyong membeku. Ia takut bahwa ini ulah jaehyun. Iya takut jika harus menyembunyikan bukti bukti lagi. Dengan langkah terpaksa taeyong berjalan ke ruang otopsi sambil menghela nafasnya.

Taeyong sedang berada di depan mayat yang terbujur kaku, banyak luka sayatan pisau, luka lebam dan luka bekas cekikan

Taeyong menghela nafasnya

"huft bekas lukanya sama seperti korban korban yang kemarin, aku tidak tau ini perbuatan mu atau bukan jaehyun. Tetapi aku akan menyelamatkan jaehyun"

Begitulah seterusnya taeyong berusaha menyembunyikan bukti bukti.

 _From Jaehyunie_

 _"Tae kita bertemu di cafe NCT ya, aku punya kejutan untuk mu"_

Membaca pesan barusan dari jaehyun, taeyong pun merona, namun di satu sisi sisi lainnya ia selalu cemas jika berjalan bersama jaehyun. Bukan ia takut karna jaehyun akan melukainya tapi ia takut jika seseorang menangkap jaehyun nya. Selama 5 tahun menjalin hubungan jaehyun tidak pernah melukainya, jaehyun selalu bersikap manis dan lembut walau terkadang dia keras kepala.

 _From Jaehyunie_

 _"kau hanya membaca pesan ku? Kau tidak ingin bertemu aku? Kau marah? Atau kau sedang berdandan? Atau memilih baju yang seksi? Wah kau sangat pengertian sekala tae. Aku sedang ingin melihat mu memakai baju yang terbuka kkkkkk"_

 _To Jaehyunie_

 _"ya dasar byuntae! Aku sedang bersiap jae. Aku akan datang tunggu sajaa"_

 **Jae POV**

bagaimana ya aku akan melakukannya? Apa aku harus bernyanyi? Ah tidak tidak ini terkesan nora. Apa aku akan menutup matanya lalu mengatakannya? Tapi apa kah taeyong mau menerima ku? Aku kan harus optimis. Taeyong pasti mau menikah dengan ku!! Ya aku sangat yakin"

Jaehyun tidak pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya..

"yeobseo jae hyung?"

"ya ada apa jeno ya?"

"jangan keluar dari markas hari ini sampai beberapa hari kedepan"

"wae?"

"polisi sedang melacakmu"

"polisi sialan, aku harus pergi, taeyong menunggu ku"

"terserah mu lah hyung, aku sudah memberitahu mu"

Jaehyun mengeram dan mengacak rambutnya, ia terlihat frustasi. Namun beberapa detik kemudian senyum _smirk_ jaehyun pun muncul

"liat saja seberapa kalian bisa mengejarku? Kalian hanya membuang waktu kalian polisi bodoh"

Taeyong masuk kedalam cafe, ia mencari jaehyun ke pojokan cafe seperti perintah jaehyun. Ia melihat jaehyun menggunakan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih yang membuat dia terlihat seperti pangeran dengan bibir merah, lesung pipit yang dalam, surai coklat yang menawan. Jaehyun benar benar sempurna, taeyong bersukur memiliki jaehyun.

"Chagiya!"

Jaehyun datang menghampiri taeyong, taeyong terlihat menggoda dengan baju kaos kebesaran dan skinny jeans yang super ketat. Bisa di bilang pakaian jaehyun dan Taeyong tidak lah cocok, tapi siapa yamg peduli?

Jaehyun mencium bibir taeyong sekilas, menatap mata cantik taeyong. Membuat taeyong tersipu malu. Jaehyun memeluk taeyong mesra tidak peduli orang orang melihat. _Mereka hanya terlalu rindu walau kemarin bertemu._

Mereka memesan makanan, mereka terlalu asik bercanda dan melakukan skinship sampai jaehyun lupa tujuan utamanya yaitu melamar taeyong.

" taeyongie, apa kau mencintai ku? "

" jika tidak bagaimana? " balas taeyong

" aku serius sayang"

Taeyong tersipu karna jaehyun memegang tangannya dengan mesra

"aku mencintai mu jung bodoh, sangat sangat mencintai mu, sampai gila karna mu"

"aku juga mencintai mu lee taeyong, lebih dari rasa mu pada ku, aku lah org paling tak tahu diri karna menginginkan dirimu padahal aku hanya seorang kriminal"

"jika kau tahu kau kriminal, maka berubah lah demi kita jae, aku mencitai mu"

"aku tidak bisa taeyongie, inilah hidup ku, ini lah aku, aku terikat selamanya dengan pekerjaan ku, tapi aku janji akan membahagiakan mu"

"aku tau jaehyunie, tp kumohon"

"begini taeyongie, aku ingin kau jadi istri ku, aku mohon, kau lah satu satu nya yang aku ingin kan, setelah kita menikah kita akan pergi keluar negeri dan kita akan bahagia"

Demi tuhan taeyong tak dapat membendung air matanya, ia menangis smpai terisak. Lalu jaehyun mengeluarkan kotak kecil, taeyong tau itu cincin. Dia tidak bodoh. Dengan percaya diri dia berkata

"baiklah pasangkan cincin itu padaku, lalu kita menikah dan bahagia"

Jaehyun yang mendengar pun langsung memasangkan cincin dengan rasa senangnya luar biasa.

 _Dor_

 _Dor_

 _Dor_

 _Dor_

 _Dor_

Suara tembakan membuat pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu kaget.

"JUNG JAEHYUN ANGKAT TANGAN MU! "

satu tembakan melayang lagi di udara, taeyong ketakutan, sangat ketakutan

Salah satu polisi yang bernama Kun, taeyong melihat dari nametag yg ia gunakan. Kun menyeret taeyong ke kantor polisi.

" sodara taeyong apa hubungan kalian berdua? "

Ucap kun

Dengan cepat Jaehyun membalasnya tanpa menghirau kan taeyong

" lepaskan dia bajingan! Dia hanya jalang yang aku pesan untuk menemaniku"

Taeyong terkejut, apa selama ini jaehyun menganggap nya seorang jalang?

Tetapi terpancar raut aneh di muka jaehyun, seolah dia berkata semua nya akan baik baik saja

Tiba lah hari ini, hari dimana Jung Jaehyun akan di eksekusi mati, ya jaehyun di jatuhi hukuman mati. Jangan tanya seperti apa Taeyong, dia sangat kacau, benar benar kacau. Melihat hyung nya seperti ini renjun hanya bisa meratapinya.

"hyung? Kau bilang kau hanya jalangny? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti kau sangat bergantung padanya"

"tidak aku hanya jalang"

Pulang dari rumah sakit, jam 00.00 hukuman jaehyun akan di laksanakan

Sekarang taeyong berada di salah satu ruangan untuk bertemu sang kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan bertemu ajal nya

"Taeyong, lupakan aku. Kau harus bahagia tanpa ku. Kau akan selamanya jadi tunanganku, tpi aku tidak selamanya jadi tunanganmu. Kau tahu aku tak akan pernah jadi milikmu tapi kau selamanya miliku, cintaku abadi. Maaf soal jalang itu, aku tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah ini, aku tahu kau pasti akan mengaku jika kau selama ini menghilang bukti"

"kau tau jaehyun? Aku lebih baik tinggal bersama mu di penjara dari pada kau meninggalkan ku, tp sekarang aku ikhlas, kau pergilah aku tak akan pernah menyesal telah menjadi bagian hidup mu, aku tau akan jadi seperti ini jaehyun"

Dengan pelan taeyong mencium bibir jaehyun dan memeluknya erat,

"aku sangat mencintaimu sangat sangat mencintai sampai aku gila"

 **THE END**


End file.
